


Telltale Blush

by macaronize



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, especially LB in denial that she likes chat, here it's short but there we go, i love ladynoir, mlfluffmonth, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronize/pseuds/macaronize
Summary: Ladybug is in denial, and Chat Noir is infuriatingly considerate. Miraculous Fluff Month Day 1: Blush





	Telltale Blush

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i should put this on here so there you go

Ladybug does not have crush on Chat Noir.  

He’s just her friend, her most trusted partner.  There are definitely no romantic feelings there whatsoever. Those types of feelings are reserved for Adrien and Adrien only.  She thought about all of the reasons she liked her classmate: for his kindness and loyalty to his friends, the way he looks in the rain handing her an umbrella, his blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, his laugh and his sense of humor (even if it was mostly cheesy puns,) the mischievous glint in his eyes right before he attacks an akuma…

Wait.  Adrien doesn’t fight akuma. 

Oh no!

Ladybug groaned.

“Everthing alright, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked as he touched down on the roof next to her. The geniune concern in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

No. He couldn’t be here right now.  She was going through a crisis.

“I’m fine, kitty,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? You didn’t sound fine a second ago.”

“Yeah.  I was just thinking about…things.” she paced across the rooftop.

He smirked, “Very specific.”

He was not making this easy. Why’d he have to be so considerate all of the time?  She felt bad about skirting around the subject, but it wasn’t like she could tell him the real reason why she was so distressed… Or could she?

“Maybe I was thinking about how I have a crush on you,” she looked back at him teasingly, hoping the truth of those words didn’t come through.

Chat Noir blushed, “W-what?“ 

"Or I have a really big project due tomorrow that I haven’t even started yet.” She shrugged.

He thought for a moment, “Well, I guess that’s understandable then.”

She ruffled his hair, “I’m fine, kitty. I promise!”

“Well, if you promise…Just remember you can talk to me about anything anytime.” he gingerly took the hand she was ruffling his hair with and kissed the back of it.

Ladybug felt her face heat up.

Oh, who was she kidding? She totally has a crush on Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my tumblr first:   
> http://plaggplz.tumblr.com/post/163676377067/miraculous-fluff-month-day-1-blush


End file.
